


Let Me Love You

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "F-Fine.""What?""Fine. Make me yours."He didn't have to look to see the pleased smirk that spread across the alpha's face."With pleasure."





	

"You're tiny, Pine Tree, admit it."

"No, I'm not!"

Bill poked his stomach and the omega growled. He batted the alpha's hands away.

"Will you stop that?"

"What, I'm right!"

Dipper threw his hands in the air in exasperation as he began to storm off. The taller man chuckled before bounding behind the short omega, wrapping muscular arms around the slim waist. Dipper yelped when he was stopped suddenly to be held tightly against a muscular torso. He felt a cold nose brush the tip of his ear and he shuddered. 

"Aw, come on, don't be mad." 

He was frozen. Pheromones washed over him from the alpha to force compliance and warmth over his anger. He hated that it worked. 

"I like that you're small. It makes it easier to touch you."

"Touch me? Wha-" He moaned when a cold hand slid under his sweatpants to grope him. 

"B-Bill! Not here! We're in public!"

"No one's around, we're in the middle of the woods." The alpha purred before sliding a thumb over the slit. Dipper gasped as he gripped the alpha's upper arm for support. 

"S-Still! We can't-ah!"

Bill chuckled softly in his ear as his hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping him into hardness. His toes curled in his shoes as he pressed his back against the alpha's chest. 

"What would anyone do? I'm just an alpha pleasing my omega."

"I am NOT your ome-ah, fuck-"

A skilled flick of the wrist almost made him collapse. His grip tightened around the alpha's arms. 

"You're not my omega, huh?"

Dipper turned to narrow his eyes at the taller man. The man looked down at him with mischievously golden eyes. He muffled a moan when the hand around him pumped harder. 

"Ah...mmf...Bill...s-stop it!"

"What's wrong, Pine Tree? Worried I might make you scream my name in public?"

"You bastard-ah!"

Bill lifted his other hand to tilt the omega's head, making accessing the pale flesh of his neck easier. Dipper heard his moan echo softly when the alpha licked a long stripe from the base of his collarbone to his jaw. The man smirked before forcing the omega to walk forward awkwardly. Each step was accompanied by a pumping motion around his dick, nearly making the omega's knees buckle. He felt a hand force his own hands to rest against rough bark before it slid under his shirt to pinch a nipple. He gasped, resting his forehead against the back of his hands. 

"You say you hate this, but your body tells me otherwise."

"I'm...ah...an omega, so no shit." Dipper bit before another loud moan escaped him.

"I've met plenty of omegas and they certainly don't react like this when I'm around."

Dipper whined when he felt the hand slowly slide down his stomach to tease every bit of the pale flesh. It slipped under the waistband to pull the pants down to his knees. For a split second he felt a surge of logic hit him and he attempted to wiggle free before a finger slipped inside him. That logic was gone as quick as it came, replaced by hazy lust as he dug his nails into the bark of the tree.

"You're so wet, too. I haven't even done anything to you yet."

"Oh? I'm pretty sure-ah-that a hand job is doing something." 

He heard the alpha laugh before a second finger slipped inside. The tingling and warmth that built in his gut reverberated to his legs. The hand continued to pump him, though achingly slowly now, to keep him aroused but nowhere near the level of stimulation he needed to come. He dug the balls of his shoes into the dirt as a third finger was added. His eyes clenched shut as his head bent back to face the sky. 

"You know, I've noticed you don't let any other alphas do this to you."

Dipper panted harshly as those fingers continued to thrust in and out of him. The squelching noises would have bothered him if the alpha's pheromones weren't fogging his mind.

"Yet, whenever I come along, your eyes always dilate and I can see you trying not to let your arousal leak through your scent."

He wanted to come. God, he just wanted it to wash over him but Bill was always skilled in his movements. He'd made him wait two hours once and it was simultaneously the best and worst sexual experience he'd ever had. 

"You just can't control yourself around me and I'm starting to think your body already knows who you belong to."

Dipper whimpered when the hand inside him pulled out. Disappointment built inside him until he heard the sound of a zipper and felt a hot appendage press against his ass. 

"You're the only one stopping me from officially making you mine."

He felt just the tip press into him and he keened. The chuckle behind him was all he needed to realize the alpha was teasing him on purpose. 

"Why is that, Pine Tree? Your body lives for me. Even you don't look at other alphas the way you look at me. You smell like me because I fuck you senseless every time I see you."

The omega whined under him. 

"And I bet my mate mark would look beautiful against your skin. Wouldn't you?" 

Dipper gasped when he felt fangs nip his neck. 

"Or do you like how scandalous it is, having an alpha who isn't even officially yours fuck you?"

He gripped the tree desperately when he was suddenly filled completely, eyes flying open as he clawed at the bark. He was on the tip of his toes with the help of the alpha's free hand under one of his legs, meeting Bill's height.

"And what makes it even greater is I don't even need a condom with you. You just take every bit of me without question. You don't even care about getting pregnant by me, do you?"

Dipper opened his mouth to say something before he felt Bill pull out and slam harshly into him. He shouted, feeling his legs tremble at their awkward position. He was helpless, forced to take whatever the alpha gave him. The hand around his dick pumped him with each harsh thrust and he could definitely hear his cries and moans echo around them. 

"B-Bill...ah..."

He heard the grunts of the alpha behind him and a part of him swelled at the fact that he was the only one who drew these noises out of him. Bill had come around the shop for a year now, always winking at him or flirting with him shamelessly whenever he worked. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Dipper had finally broken down, finally allowing the alpha to have him after months of trying. He would never admit it, but he always searched for another omega's scent on Bill whenever he walked in. It never came, which meant the alpha had been holding out for months. It made sense why when he finally relented, the alpha had fucked him into the mattress the entire first night without break and then every night since. 

He felt his gut tense the closer he got, desperate for any sliver of control he could have in making it hit him. Instead the alpha growled behind him, slamming into him harder but loosening the grip around his dick. The omega whined loudly.

"You know what you're supposed to say." Bill gritted out, slipping his hand over his lower stomach. 

"B-Bill-"

A deep thrust had him seeing stars and he wiggled helplessly. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough and he was desperate. He was so close, he needed it so badly.

"A-Alpha, alpha please, god, let me come, please!"

He heard the alpha moan before a hot hand again wrapped around his dick. He gasped as he felt the alpha reposition himself slightly, slamming into his prostate and making him see stars with every harsh thrust. He screamed when he came, his entire body tensing when it almost forced him unconscious. His vision blurred and he fell forward against the tree, feeling the alpha continue to thrust into him aggressively. His toes curled when he heard the alpha moan above him before he was suddenly filled. The alpha didn't move out of him, though, instead remaining nestled deep inside him as the hand around his dick was removed. The sounds of slurping made him shudder.

"You always taste amazing."

Dipper remained with his cheek pressed against the rough bark as he tried to come down from his dizzy mental state. He whimpered when the alpha finally did pull out and he grimaced at the feeling of liquid sliding down his thighs when both his legs finally rested firmly on the ground. 

Bill kicked his legs wider, and Dipper could see the alpha kneel before he moaned weakly at the sudden sensation. A tongue lapped against at his thighs hungrily and he felt his dick twitch at the sight. When the alpha seemed pleased with himself, he felt his sweatpants slide back up his thighs and over his hips. He stayed panting weakly against the tree. Bill wrapped his arms around his waist, purring heavily into his ear.

"You won't find another alpha who can make you scream like that."

Dipper's legs threatened to give out as fingers trailed over his stomach again, teasing the small patch of hair.

"F-Fine."

"What?"

"Fine. Make me yours."

He didn't have to look to see the pleased smirk that spread across the alpha's face.

"With pleasure."


End file.
